


feverish

by wxnuwu



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Mark Tuan, i still suck at tags im sorry, jaebeom is a caring boyfriend, mark is in pre-heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxnuwu/pseuds/wxnuwu
Summary: “i am torn between the urge to squish your cheeks with either my hands or my thighs.”or jaebeom having to endure a very moody mark.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90
Collections: Markbeom fic fest 2020





	feverish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyoungboi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoungboi/gifts).



> i forgot to add notes im jkngsfjkn 
> 
> alright, hello :3 i really enjoyed writing this prompt even tho i changed it like at least three times D: but im quite satisfied with the outcome. im sorry its quite short though,, 
> 
> other than that i really hope youre gonna like it~

jaebeom had barely been awake when it had got to him — his boyfriend’s cinnamon scent thick and heavy in the air, lingering in their bedroom along with probably every other room of the shared apartment. 

mark has gotten into his pre-heat. and with mark going into pre-heat came either a really good mood or a really  _ really _ terrible mood. 

jaebeom rolled over in the sheets, expecting to meet his boyfriend’s eyes, except that he was long gone already. even though it was barely seven in the morning. 

the young alpha unwrapped himself from the sheets and stretched, only to find his shirt and pants had disappeared from where he had left them last night. 

mark was probably doing the laundry, since he tended to be very nitpicky about hygiene, especially during the period of heat. his pre-heats were often filled with mark complaining about how dirty the apartment was and shooing jaebeom around, telling him to clean the dishes or to sweep the floor or to change the sheets, just so they could roll around and scent it again. 

“mark?” jaebeom said loud enough for his voice to echo through the place when he had finally left the bedroom, only dressed in his boxershorts and a plain white shirt. he stuck his head carefully around the doorway to the kitchen. “baby, are you here?” he asked but was greeted by nothing but thin air. 

his searching continued through the living room and their tiny dining area until he knocked faintly on the bathroom door before opening. “mark hyung?” 

and there the older male was. sitting in— well, he was sitting in the bathtub. only that he was fully clothed and had built a nest. 

“what is this supposed to mean?” jaebeom asked in a rather teasing manner as he stepped in and crotched down next to the tub and his boyfriend. “you haven’t been nesting in a while. especially not in a place like that,” he added and huffed out a little laugh. 

as he tried to reach out to entangle his fingers with mark’s, he felt his hand getting swatted away with a low growl. “don’t fucking touch it,” mark growled, face warped up in an annoyed grimace. “ _ it’ll stink. _ ” 

“it’ll— what?” 

that was a first. 

mark had pointed out that jaebeom’s scent was unusually thick and heavy, that it was muskier, darker, stronger than every other alpha he had ever known. it was always so terribly present everywhere in their apartment. when they had first moved in mark had a hard time not popping a boner everywhere he went— but that was fine. after all, it was actually to mark’s liking, the older male usually rubbing circles into the alpha’s scent glands situated right where a little silver bracelet was slung around his wrist to fill the air with the comforting smell. (it had been mark’s very first present for jaebeom, which basically meant the world to the alpha.)

so being accused to  _ stink _ and to ruin mark’s nest with it was odd, to say the least. 

“how about we take you back to bed for now and get you some breakfast? i’m sure you didn’t eat yet — it’s important, remember? and then we can watch some movies and cuddle, how does that sound?” jaebeom tried to reach out another time, this time stopped by a low growl. 

“will you just leave me alone? can't do that much, you _ big bad wolf _ ?” the blonde answered sharp, only adding to jaebeom’s confusion. the way mark talked to him, bluntly and direct, even though he was teasing him, it wasn’t in a way that jaebeom could laugh about— it sent little shock’s down jaebeom’s spine, making humiliation seeping in his bones. 

judging from mark’s words and the way of talking he seemed to be in a bad mood. but that somewhat stirred something up in jaebeom, some urgent need to make a point, to  _ remind _ mark of their dynamics. the little alpha voice in his head screaming to be heard. 

“is that the way you talk to your alpha?” the male asked, taking a step back and gazing down at the slender figure. 

mark wasn’t jaebeom’s first boyfriend. the young man had been in a decent amount of relationships but always ended up heartbroken since he could be a bit  _ too much _ of an alpha at times. 

times like that for example. 

when his omega was confused with feelings and hormones and emotions, jaebeom couldn’t relate. it was more of a game for him. a game of who is stronger, who is in charge, who can be more intimidating — a game where he was all too well at winning. 

it wasn’t his purpose to be like that— a total ass— it’s in his instincts, in his genes. 

but except for mark, no one had ever tried to understand. jaebeom’s family had been strict, he had been taught what life is like in the most primitive and old-fashioned ways. he was trying to change, to learn a somewhat more gentle way to deal with his obstreperous omega. 

his boyfriend was always fine with the alpha’s need to dominate, to push mark down and take over him, he understood, mark tried his best to understand and all he asked jaebeom for was to also back off at some times. to also try to understand. 

“it’s not the right way of talking to your hyung either, is it?” mark snapped back before snuggling deeper into the pile of clothes and blankets. 

(it was somewhat funny that he accused jaebeom of stinking and ruining his nest, when the very same nest was thoroughly made of jaebeom’s clothes.) 

the omega’s words seemed to give jaebeom the right idea which is why he backed out of the room and sighed. “fine,” the male grumbled while leaving and pulling the door shut. 

mark was overly moody during pre-heats and heats. in his previous relationships jaebeom had never once had someone like mark. someone that stubborn and rude yet again gentle and whiny. mark was so strong and always insisted on handling everything alone while he also loved to cling to his alpha and let the black haired male do even the tiniest tasks for him. during those times it was so damn hard to read him, to make out whether he is teasing him or completely serious… 

god, mark was such an annoying little shit but jaebeom was so overly _in_ _love_ with this annoying little shit. 

after leaving mark alone (as he had demanded), jaebeom went back to the kitchen to get some food for mark and himself too — he knew that the omega would start feeling hungry soon, it was usually like that. 

the scent getting more present, the urge to eat kicking in. the pretty boy would always take on a few pounds which would be literally burned after his heat was over. anyhow, jaebeom enjoyed the slight plushness of mark’s body which always seemed to be a bit more puffy and swollen through the whole process. (even after all their time together jaebeom was still a bit afraid of  _ breaking _ mark, so having him with a bit of extra weight was somehow reassuring and pushing the younger to go harder and rougher.)

but the whole nesting thing, well it was really unusual for mark. he had pointed out very clearly that ever since he was living with jaebeom he felt very safe and secure and there was no need, no primal urge, to nest. his instincts must have wronged him, jaebeom thought, hormones do be like that. 

after preparing two sets of breakfast jaebeom left one of the trays in front of the bathroom door while he left to the dining room himself. 

jaebeom knew that he couldn’t force mark to do anything really — right now it was all about patience. so jaebeom waited. he sat in the dining room eating for around an hour. 

mark’s scent was still lingering all around the apartment, thick and heavy and hot and burning, it made jaebeom feel a bit dizzy and his pants a bit tight. 

one and a half hours passed — still no sign of mark. 

his bowl was empty, that empty that it could be mistaken as unused. jaebeom had to force himself through half of the dish because the smell was getting too much. he was an alpha after all, he could only take that much.

after two hours of waiting he decided to watch a bit of tv to get distracted and not lose his sanity (not that there was much to lose anyways). 

it wouldn’t take mark much longer to come to him, jaebeom was sure, mark couldn’t endure much longer without the warmth of his alpha and the security he gave him.

***

the door was creaking, forcing jaebeom to draw his attention from the movie to his boyfriend’s tiny frame in the doorway. “oh, look who came out—” 

“shut it, jaebeom, i’m not in the mood for any jokes,” the omega interrupted and moaned in annoyance as he slumped down into jaebeom’s lap. “just hold me.” 

the black haired male giggled about mark’s sudden change of heart. it was cute, the way he leaned against jaebeom’s shoulder and pressed his nose in his neck, clawing his shirt, as if begging jaebeom to stay even though he had no intention of leaving. 

“you’re so annoying with that whole caring about me and your annoying smell,” mark kept on rambling while taking deep breaths of the alpha’s soothing scent. 

the younger was only listening, nodding slightly and huffing out little laughs. “yeah, i know, i love you too,” he replied dryly and caressed the omega’s milky thighs. 

the boy wasn’t wearing much either, only a shirt and underwear, just like jaebeom — and jaebeom was pretty sure that it were his clothes too. 

“say that again,” mark asked while leaning back just a little to look at the taller male. he never admits it but hearing jaebeom declaring his love to him in any way possible always made his heart skip a beat or two and no matter how silly or tense the situation is, it always makes him feel so soft and loved and just appreciated. “please.” 

and jaebeom smiled — he knew, of course he knew. “i love you.” 

the older male leaned in to capture his alpha’s lips in a bruising kiss, catching jaebeom off guard. usually mark was one to start off slow, to take his time — but what was  _ usual _ today anyways. 

according to his whole behaviour, mark must be leaking, his thighs were probably drenched in slick, making this whole thing only more fun. 

jaebeom had been right, mark couldn’t go without his alpha for too long, especially not with his hormones all over the place like this. it was amusing to some extent, but if jaebeom would be messing up right now this whole thing would end as quick as it had started. mark was a devil, a sexy devil to say the least, he’d not waste a minute and lock himself into his bedroom, touching himself to an extent that the smell of his arousal gets jaebeom almost as far as breaking the door. 

“i’m sorry,” the omega whispered as he broke their kiss and looked at the black haired male, he looked at the loving eyes and the cherry red lips and the wide shoulders and the way his shirt was just a size too big and exposing the mark on his neck — a temporary bite, mark couldn’t help but bite down right where his own mating bite sat, breaking the skin over and over and over again, until it would be permanent, he promised, someday it would. “i really don’t know what’s going on.” 

but jaebeom shook his head. he was somehow used to it by now, still confused every time it occured again but he was fine with it. “you’re fine, baby.” 

mark shook his head before leaning in to press his flushed face against the alpha’s cooler one, breathing steady against his ear, a sound close to a whimper leaving his throat, sounding dry, almost painful. “no,” he said. “i’m— it almost hurts. i am so torn between the urge to squish your cheeks with either my hands or my thighs.” 

that had jaebeom chuckle. “you’re hilarious,” he stated between his swift motions of changing their position. he had been right, mark’s briefs were damp, almost drenched with the sweet, sweet slick. 

“and you’re hard,” mark snapped. the younger’s gaze dropped down between their legs, his heartbeat adding up on it’s pace. “you like that a little too much,  _ alpha _ .” mark teased and spread his thighs a bit wider — there it was again, the mood swings. just seconds before he was whiny and adorable and now, sexy, hot, ready to take, to be used, to follow the role biology had given him. “your scent—” the older propped himself up on his elbows and leaned forward to hide away in jaebeom’s neck, to get closer to the source of the smell. “god, you’re too much.” 

their lips met again, with just as much force as the last time, a bit too much tongue added this time. the praise made jaebeom feel so hot that he couldn’t help but lean back and undress. he needed to get out of this damn clothes and feel mark, he needed to  _ touch _ , to do all the bad things mark needed — the urgent need to  _ take care _ of his omega was back again, to have him content and tired, his musky alpha scent all over the boy’s small frame like a blanket. 

it didn’t took anything else for him to almost rip off mark’s underwear, seeing the boy kicking it off almost expertisely when it pooled around his ankles. “c’mon  _ alpha _ , can’t make an easy omega like me feel good?” the older male teased, sticking out his tongue as to challenge the other. 

but the latter was already leaning in, down between his boyfriend’s legs, leaving soft kisses along his thighs and smirking. “easy, mh? you’re everything but easy, mark,” he replied and pressed more open mouthed kisses to the feverish skin, while his fingers collected as much slick as they could. “but i still love you, look what a nice alpha you got.” 

mark rolled his eyes but couldn’t help and stare when he witnessed the broad shoulders in between his legs going slack as the boy licked his fingers, one after another, tasting mark as if he was candy, sweet and tasty— the scene so obscene and lewd that it made another rush of slick gush out of him. 

he wanted to lean in, to kiss him, wanted his own taste to spread everywhere and made him feel even more humiliated than he already felt right now. moments like that reminded him so painfully accurate that jaebeom was indeed an alpha, that his words and actions had such an impact on him, worse now that he was in his pre-heat and all his senses were preparing for his heat and to take and take and take everything the alpha had to give.

the latter giggled. “i can’t wait for you to get into your heat,” jaebeom said, low, almost growling, which made the omega whine. “when you’re wet and open and begging for me, when all you need is a knot— my knot.” 

but right now mark wasn’t in heat, mark wasn’t gone enough to give in, to listen to that knot-dumb alpha down where he was in between mark’s legs. 

“stop being an annoying alpha and eat me out,” he breathed while pulling on the younger’s hair, making him grin devilish. “will you smother me with your thighs?” 

and mark’s nods were frantic, even though his voice still remained steady and cool. “only if you ask nicely.” 

  
  
  



End file.
